Tai Chi Symbols
The Tai Chi Symbols are a major part of the series Tai Chi Chasers, the powerful and mystical magic that both the Tigeroid and Dragonoid species are after. According to Komorka, there are 1000 Tai Chi characters exactly, 500 for both species in the beginning. History Long ago, before the fight between the two species occured, the Tai Chi 1000 was created as a sign of peace between the two sides. When the symbols were created, half of the characters were given to the Tigeroids and Dragonoids, 500 for each. But the Emperor of the Dragonoids would not have it and started to attack the Tigeroids, hoping to claim their 500 symbols. But before he could, the tablets with the symbols embedded on them were destroyed, scattering the symbols. Now, to stop the Dragonoids from getting the symbols, the Tai Chi Chasers must hurry and reclaim the symbols before they do. Powers T he Tai Chi symbols are a powerful magic that allow the wielder to cast magical attacks and spells appropriated to that symbol's meaning. When Rai uses the Hwa character, he casts a giant fire blast from his card. To activate its power, people who wield the Tai Chi symbols slash the card through their Activator and call out the symbol's name. Above them, their symbol is spelt out before the magic within the card is unleashed. But in his first usage of the card, Rai was able to use the card without an Activator. Other characters that have used Tai Chi without an activator are Luva, Komorka, Elder Pyron, Diga, and Elder Sid. Meeska uses them without an activator as well, but not through skill or raw power, but unnatural means. The cards may bear the mark of the Tai Chi symbol its power belongs to, but its true power lies in its wielder's knowledge of the Tai Chi and their strength. There also appear to be very dangerous and forbidden Tai Chi symbols that can deal severe damage to their own user. One such symbol is the Ghost symbol, used by General Vicious during his final battle with the Chasers. It fed off his life force, causing him to grow weaker but more insane each time he used it. Another symbol is the Monsterous or Hidedous symbol, used by General Mishka. That symbol apparently wiped off Ave's personality and caused him to converge, turning him into a monster. So far, only the Tai Chi Chasers and their enemies, the Dragonoids, are the only ones who can wield this power. With the winning streak the Chasers have had since Rai joined the team, they obtained all the Tai Chi symbols they were sent to recover so far. But later, they lost all the Tigeroid's Tai Chi characters to the Mischka. The Tai Chi symbols were divided between the Tigeroids and the Dragonoids, meaning that only one born into that race can use it. However, Rai was born into both races, as although he's a "Tigeroid", he was able to use the Wings card, meant only for the Dragonoids to use. Tai Chi Cards Bing_-_ice.jpg|Bing-ice|link=Bing-ice Byung_-_army.png|Byung-army|link=Byung-army Byuk_-_earth.png|Byuk-earth|link=Byuk-earth Chun_-_water.jpg|Chun-stream|link=Chun-stream Dan_-_break.png|Dan-break|link=Dan-break Gaang_-_steel.png|Gaang-steel|link=Gaang-steel Gae_-_open.png|Gae-open|link=Gae-open 12Ghwee_-_ghost.png|Ghwee-ghost|link=Ghwee-ghost Gum_-_sword.jpg|Gum-sword|link=Gum-sword Hwa_-_fire.png|Hwa-fire|link=Hwa-fire Hwah_-_change.png|Hwah-change|link=Hwah-change Hwal_-_slip.png|Hwal-slip|link=Hwal-slip Hwan_-_illusion.png|Hwan-illusion|link=Hwan-illusion Ja_-_pierce.png|Ja-pierce|link=Ja-pierce Jeon_-_lighting.png|Jeon-lighting|link=Jeon-lighting Mok_-_tree.png|Mok-tree|link=Mok-tree Pok_-_fire.jpg|Pok-explosion|link=Pok-explosion Pyun_-_whip.png|Pyun-whip|link=Pyun-whip Rwae_-_cage.png|Rwae-cage|link=Rwae-cage Sa_-_thread.png|Sa-thread|link=Sa-thread 17Sae_-_increase.PNG|Sae-increase|link=Sae-increase Seok_-_stone.png|Seok-stone|link=Seok-stone So_-_laugh.png|So-laugh|link=So-laugh Soo_-_water.png|Soo-water|link=Soo-water Woo_-_wings.png|Woo-wings|link=Woo-wings Gallery of Tai Chi Symbols Am,darkness,tcc.png|Tai Chi - Am - Darkness bei multiply.png|Tai Chi- Bei- Multiply Sad-TaiChi.jpg|Tai Chi - Bi - Sadness Vlcsnap-2006-07-01-01h38m29s86.png|Tai Chi - Bo - Bubble/Float/Draft bonga seal.png|Tai Chi- Bonga- Seal boom destroy.png|Tai Chi- Boom- Destroy Tai_Chi_Army.jpg|Tai Chi - Byun - Army TaiChi_Slice.jpg|Tai Chi - Chum - Slice Vlcsnap-2006-07-01-00h25m49s246.png|Tai Chi - Chun - River/Stream ball.png|Tai Chi- Cue- Ball Road tai chi.png|Tai Chi - Do - Road Capture.PNG|Tai Chi - Eum - Sound open2.png|Tai Chi- Gae- Open gaya.png|Tai Chi- Gaya- Smoke TaiChi_Ghost.jpg|Tai Chi - Ghwee - Ghost Slow-TaiChi.jpg|Tai Chi - Gi - Slow thorns.png|Tai Chi- Giang- Thorns giung transform.png|Tai Chi- Giung- Transform Vlcsnap-2006-07-01-00h26m23s112.png|Tai Chi - Gok - Bend sword5.png|Tai Chi- Gum- Sword Ocean Tai chi.png|Tai Chi - Hay - Ocean ho like.png|Tai Chi- Ho- Like Phoebe's Card.png|Tai Chi - Hua - Flower Fire tai chi.png|Tai Chi - Hwa - Fire Vlcsnap-2006-07-01-00h29m28s174.png|Tai Chi - Hwal - Slippery TaiChiCard.jpg|Tai Chi - Hwing - Return TaiChi_Monstrous.jpg|Tai Chi - Hyun - Monstrous Lighting tai chi.png|Tai Chi - Jeon - Lightning tai chi jul.png|Tai Chi- Jul- Break jun notify.png|Tai Chi- Jun- Notify mo spear.png|Tai Chi- Mo- Spear Vlcsnap-2006-07-01-00h27m58s35.png|Tai Chi - Mok - Tree TaiChi_Forget.jpg|Tai Chi - Mong - Forget myon sleep.png|Tai Chi- Myeon- Sleep TaiChi_Break.jpg|Tai Chi - Pa - Break pae close.png|Tai Chi- Pae- Close aggressive.png|Tai Chi- Po- Aggressive caqnnon.png|Tai Chi- Po- Cannon Untitled.png|Tai Chi - Po - Capture po foam.png|Tai Chi- Po- Foam Vlcsnap-2006-07-01-00h26m14s15.png|Tai Chi - Pong - Wind pion whip.png|Tai Chi- Pyun- Whip reu flowing.png|Tai Chi- Reu- Flowing ruk strength.png|Tai Chi- Ruk- Strength Vlcsnap-2006-07-01-02h02m30s166.png|Tai Chi - Sae - Force Vlcsnap-2006-07-01-00h29m17s57.png|Tai Chi - Seok - Stone TaiChi_Time.jpg|Tai Chi - Shi - Time TaiChi201223.jpg|Tai Chi - Shim - Heart sie arrow.png|Tai Chi- Sie- Arrow dissapear.png|Tai Chi - So - Dissapear laughter.png|Tai Chi- So- Smile/ Laugh so sweep.png|Tai Chi- So- Sweep Fast-TaiChi.jpg|Tai Chi - Sok - Fast soo shield.png|Tai Chi- Soo- Shield Shell.png|Tai Chi- Ton- Shell bug.png|Tai Chi- Troong- Bug Cloda's card.png|Tai Chi- Troong- Gun Tai_Chi_Wings.jpg|Tai Chi - Woo - Wings yam disgust.png|Tai Chi- Yam- Disgust yang ring.png|Tai Chi- Yang- Ringing Yeeshee.JPG|Tai Chi- Yeeshee- Shadow Oil tai chi.png|Tai Chi - Yeu - Oil movw.png|Tai Chi- Yhi- Move Heat.png|Tai Chi- Yuhl- Heat yuk pull in.png|Tai Chi- Yuk- Pull in Category:Tai Chi Symbol